


Heaven-Sent Hypocrisy

by Tierfal



Category: Death Note
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-01-30
Updated: 2010-01-30
Packaged: 2017-10-06 20:57:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 447
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/57678
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tierfal/pseuds/Tierfal
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Somebody up there was looking out for him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Heaven-Sent Hypocrisy

**Author's Note:**

> This is just fluff for fluff's sake. :D

Instinctively, Light settled closer to the source of warmth before opening his eyes. When he did best his eyelids, of course, it was to a spectacle that never felt any less miraculous for its familiarity.

Somebody up there was looking out for him.

He had long since concluded that it wasn't Kira.

L had assumed possession of Light's left arm, one hand wrapped securely around his bedmate's bicep, the other fisted by an elfin chin to make the thumb available for mulling purposes during particularly strenuous dreams.

Light propped himself up on an elbow to kiss his preferred lunatic/lover on the forehead, knowing quite well that the maneuver would incur an elaborate tickling from the feisty bangs. When L characteristically refused to wake, Light traced a line of kisses down the bridge of the man's nose, across a cheekbone, along his neck, and over one pale bare shoulder.

L shifted but persisted in boycotting consciousness.

Light supposed he shouldn't have been surprised: it was impossible to get the man to go to sleep; why shouldn't it take a similarly Herculean effort to rouse him again?

Sighing loudly—and ineffectually, by the looks of things—Light trailed a finger down L's chest, earning a somnolent wriggle, and nosed a few locks of hair aside to blow softly into the shell of the nearest ear.

L squirmed a bit more avidly and bit down on the tip of the phalange conveniently located for the purpose.

The game was afoot.

…Light hoped he wouldn't have to go for the feet.

Sliding his palm over his victim's ribs and down his side, Light reached around to walk two fingers up the hopelessly half-bent spine. From behind the safety of his thumb, L made a soft noise a little like a laugh, and his back arched delicately away from Light's attentions.

Outright grinning now, Light prised that thumb gently away and covered L's mouth with his.

L woke to that, all heavy lids and hazy eyes, and blinked his way to clarity.

Light smiled.

"Hypocrite," he said.

The true glory of it was that he didn't have to explain—and he had known that he wouldn't have to from the start.

"It's a side-effect, Light-kun," L explained placidly, tugging idly at his bottom lip.

Light raised an eyebrow, and L's thumb migrated across the space to press at Light's mouth instead.

"Of feeling safe," L said, a bright gleam to his pale eyes as he sat up, slid to the edge of the bed, and stood, casting a smug look over one shoulder.

Light scowled back.

It really wasn't fair that L could leave him speechless without even being properly awake.


End file.
